herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginner Tips
This page is a list of tips that were compiled by other players on our Forums. Most of these are things other players have learned 'the hard way' or things they wished they'd learned earlier in the game that would have made it easier. ;Backpacks & Barns *Buy the upgrades to backpacks as soon as they're unlocked ;Banknotes *Save them up and buy the Sparkle Rod and the Large barns. ;Buddies *Send buddy requests to people with their Homestead location in their status bubble *Traveling to buddies' homesteads is free, try to space your buddies out around the world so you can travel further and use less energy *You can always unbuddy people later in the game if you have too many homestead bunched up in the same location *Requesting Success Potion from buddies is highly recommended because it takes a lot of ingredients to make a batch *Be sure to send gift requests and gifts out daily ;Building Upgrades *Dont waste coins on buying the apprentice level buildings early because you get them for free from quests *When you place a blueprint on your Homestead you can request the building materials from your friends if you dont have them ;Crafting *Make sure to look at how many of an item a recipe makes *The same number of success potions are needed if you make 1 or 100 of an item, so try to save up and craft things with low success rates in big batches *Make sure you have enough success potions to bring the total up to 100% before you add any to the crafting ;Coins *Collect and sell Bamboo, Wild Ginger, and fruit trees to get coins fast *Strawberry Seeds cost 100 , and grown strawberries sell for 30 each. That's a 50 profit, and they're great to plant just before bed. * The best cash crops are Tulips (esp Yellow) and Cumin. Grapes are great at making red & white wine and will bring in the most money. ;Energy *Leave a trap when you're low on food, so you can go home and grab more and go back where you stopped for free *Fruit juices are a great way to top off your energy until you get into the higher levels *At higher levels, Corn Bread, Banana Bread and Strawberries and Cream are great ways to increase your energy *You will get a full energy refill when you level up - watch your XP bar so you don't waste any food ;Fishing *Look for fishing locations for your fish that only shows the fish you want with the bait you have - this makes it easier to catch *Try to use Crickets as often as possible because they are free. * Clicking on the sign by the water will show you everything you can catch at that location. ;Flowers *Gather any that can be used as ingredients when you come across them. *Plant flowers on your homestead to save backpack and barn space. ;Homestead *Keep at least 1 Creep Tree for Creeping Ooze on your homestead, read the Creep Tree Sapling Spawning page for tips! ;Leveling Up *At lower levels harvesting Fruit trees and bushes gives great xp and food you might need for traveling. *At higher levels catching Alligators gives 150 xp and is easier to use to level up. ;Quests *Sneak a peak at future quests to see what items you might need. *When you finish a quest, check your list to see if you've gotten a new one. *Wait to collect the resources at a location until you've finished all the quests there. ;Traps *You can only set one trap at a time, so only buy one of each. *Make the Tar Pit early, you'll need it to get Mechanical Parts later on. *Most of the traps come with free blueprints, so check the wiki to save yourself money. Category:Guides